Heartache
by mrsmattperry
Summary: Everything in Zack's life is perfect...isn't it?


Zack Morris glanced at his reflection in the mirror

**HEARTACHE**

Zack Morris glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and smiled to himself. He looked great! Tonight was very special. It was his and his girlfriend, Kelly Kapowski's, one year anniversary.

Zack was 16, and life couldn't be better. He had a fantastic car and had recently past his driving test. He had the most gorgeous girlfriend in the world, who was also the head cheerleader, and he had some amazing friends. His best friend was Samuel Powers, but everyone called him Screech. He wasn't exactly what you would call popular, but he did Zack's homework for him. Then, there was Albert Clifford Slater (A.C). He was captain of the wrestling team, and the football team. He gave Zack a hard time but they were still good friends. Jessica Spano (Jessie) lived next door to Zack. They had been friends ever since they were little. In fact, when they went to see each other, they just climbed through the window. Last, but not least, there was Lisa Turtle, the mad shopaholic of the group. Screech had been in love with Lisa for years, but she had always managed to side-step his advances. Yes, life was great for Zack Morris.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly Kapowski had just finished getting ready. Her boyfriend, Zack, would be there any minute to pick her up for their date. It was their one year anniversary. Kelly couldn't believe how fast the time had gone. It seemed like only yesterday when Slater and Zack used to fight over her. She still didn't know why she had chosen Zack over Slater. They were both good looking and sporty. Slater liked to concentrate on his two favourite sports, wrestling and football. But Zack was captain of the basketball team. However, Slater was hard-working, decent and loyal. He got good grades. Zack never studied, and the only times he got A's on his work was when he was able to convince Screech to do it for him. Zack was always in trouble. He was in the principal, Mr Belding's, office more times than he was! Kelly didn't know what it was about Zack, but she definitely loved him.

Just then, the door burst open, and Kelly's 12 year old brother, Kyle, ran into the room. "That creepy boyfriend of yours is downstairs," he sneered. "I wish you wouldn't talk about Zack like that," Kelly replied. Kyle had never liked Zack. There was something about him that he didn't trust.

Kelly walked down the stairs. Zack was sitting in the living room with Kelly's 14 year old sister, Nikki. Their 2 year old brother, Billy, was sitting on Zack's foot. Zack was holding his hands and swinging him up and down. Billy was giggling. Nikki stared at Zack. She had always had a crush on him, ever since he had started going out with Kelly. Zack knew about this and always felt awkward whenever he saw her, but he had made it clear that he was in love with Kelly and no one else.

Zack spotted Kelly in the doorway. "Wow," he said, his mouth falling open. "You look…wow!"

"Thanks," Kelly grinned as she walked over and picked Billy up.

"Make sure you look after her!" glared Kelly's 18 year old brother, David. He was very protective of his little sister. He didn't trust Zack either. They went to the same school, he knew Zack's reputation, how in was always in trouble and how he was a ladies' man. But they had been going strong for a year and all was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had such a good time on our date tonight!" Kelly gushed excitedly to Jessie on the phone.

"Yeah, I saw Zack and he said you two had a great time too!" Jessie replied. She loved seeing two of her best friends so happy. She had been dating Slater for a few months, making many girls at Bayside High School very jealous. Slater was definitely one of the heart throbs.

"Jess…I've got something to tell you…" Kelly began awkwardly.

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"Well…Zack and I…slept together."

"Really?! What happened, I want details!"

"Well, we decided we would do it when the time was right and we felt that the best time would be on our one year anniversary and we did and it was perfect!" Kelly couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice.

"That's great Kel!" said Jessie, smiling to herself. She really was happy for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kelly went to work the next day smiling. She had been smiling all night. She was a waitress at the diner called the Max where she hung out with her friends. "What are you so happy about?" Jeff, her boss, asked. "Nothing," said Kelly. They hadn't been getting along so good lately because Jeff tried to kiss her and it had been very awkward. There was no way that Kelly was going to tell him what had happened the night before.

Zack, Jessie, Lisa, Screech and Slater all walked in and sat in their usual booth. "Look how hot she is," drooled Zack. There was no denying it; he thought Kelly looked hot in her uniform!

"Here we go!" laughed Slater.

Just as Kelly was approaching their table, Jeff stopped her. "What do you see in him anyway?" he asked. "This is neither the time, nor place to be discussing this!" Kelly hissed angrily. "Zack's worth ten of you!" "But from what I've heard, he's nothing but a trouble maker!" Jeff sneered.

Zack was watching Kelly and Jeff and jealousy burned inside him. He knew that Jeff had a thing for Kelly, his Kelly. He couldn't hear what they were saying and he wanted to know what was going on.

Eventually, Kelly walked over to their table to take their orders.

"What can I get you guys?" Kelly said brightly. "What were you and Jeff talking about?" asked Zack before anyone else could say anything. "Nothing," Kelly replied. "Oh…I just didn't think you two had anything left to say to each other, that's all." "Zack, he's my boss. I can't just ignore him!" said Kelly beginning to get angry. She knew that Zack could get very jealous at times. "Just don't talk to him! It's obvious he's in love with you!" said Zack. Kelly turned around, and stormed off slamming the door behind her.

"Nice going, Preppy!" said Slater. "You've just had the best anniversary of your life and now you've ruined it!" Slater stood up, and followed Kelly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Slater found Kelly in the park.

"You ok Kelly?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't know," she replied. "I love Zack, but why doesn't he trust me? Why is he always getting into trouble? I just wish, for once, that I could be with someone…like…like…"

"Like who?" Slater asked, intrigued.

"Like you," Kelly whispered, pressing her lips against his.

**TBC**

_**I started writing this story without actually having an idea in my head so I made it up as I went along so I'm not really sure if I like it or not so let me know what you think!**_


End file.
